omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus Prime
|-|Optimus Prime= |-|Alterity Ascension= Character Synopsis Born as Orion Pax, the robot eventually known as Optimus Prime would rise slowly but surely as a law officer unafraid to stand up for justice, then as a great and powerful military leader who held the line against Megatron and his Decepticons on Cybertron and across the galaxy. As the first legitimate Prime in many ages, heir to the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime is revered by many and reviled by some, but always a powerful presence, in or out of battle. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's power. He is easily one of the strongest Autobots and his long range and melee weapons are as deadly as ever. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and though the Decepticons have taken advantage of it several times, it's also the source of his immense strength and willpower. Prime carries usually within him the Matrix of Leadership, aka the Creation Matrix. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C. 2-A '''via items | '''High 1-C Verse: Transformers Name: Optimus Prime, Orion Pax Gender: Male Age: 4 million years old (possibly older) Classification: Leader of The Autobots, Transformer, Sentient Mecha | Commander of The Alternity Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence, Martial Arts (Mentioned to have mastery over dozens of martial arts), Weapon Mastery (Optimus Prime is proficent in many variations of weapons and even entirely different weapons), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate, bend and project beams of energy in an offensive manner), Creation (Capable of creating constructs comprised of energy, including weapons), Mind Manipulation (Able to remove minds, including his owns, which he did when he nearly died), Transformation (In the variety of transforming into a track), Longevity (Transformers can live extremely long lifespans, with Optimus Prime living for million of years), Large Size (Type 1), Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Manipulation (Via Matrix of Leadership) | All previous abilities but on a 10th Dimensional scale, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Barrier Creation (These shields can also erase a person's presence and protect them from almost anything) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Can mortally wound Thunderwing, who was deemed a threat to the entire universe and this is backed up by official guidebooks. Punched a hole through Sixshot's armor, which was deemed unbreakable to Autobots on the level of Optimus Prime himself. Tore apart Nova Prime, who still possessed the reality warping powers and aspects of the Dead Universe. Held his own against Micronus Prime, who created a universe of his own and is one of the Thirteen). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via The Matrix of Power and The Star Saber (The True Star Saber is cited to be able to collapse the entirety of The Transformers Multiverse upon itself which is stated several times to be infinite in size. The Matrix of Power is capable of destroying Unicron's strongest manifestations) | '''High Quantaverse Level '(Became an Alternity, who are ten-dimensional entities who govern over all of Time and Space . Can harm The Hytherion who can pose a threat to the collective group of The Alternity) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting to Thunderwing's attacks, which are capable of reaching the ends of the universe as shockwaves. Can consistently fight against other Transformers who are either comparable to or superior to Thunderwing) . 'Immeasurable '''attack speed through The Matrix of Power | '''Immeasaurable '(Transcends linear time and is a 10th dimensional entity) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ '(His strikes can destroy armor on the level of Sixshot, which could endure hits from other autobots not too far behind Optimus Prime himself. Can harm the likes of Thunderwing and Nova Prime, both of which were threats to the existence of the universe, with the latter being able to warp an entire dimension to his will) | '''High Quantaversal '(Regularly fights The Hytherion, who are 10th dimensional) '''Durability: Universe Level+ (Survived countless spacetime casualties such as: Regenesis Shockwave's full powered blast; being ripped apart by the Space Bridge wormhole mechanism; tanking attacks from ORE-13 Megatron, Optimus' equal is even more powerful than Optimus in said state; attacks from Nova Prime powered by D-Void being arguably the second most powerful entity in the universe besides the Matrix as it's opposite ) | High Quantaverse Level (Exists as a 10th dimensional being. Can tank hits from other Alternity and The Hytherion) Stamina: Godly (Even when exhausted by having been beaten up by the Decepticons, he had enough strength to survive being torn by the wormhole mechanism of the Space Bridge) Range: Universal+ | High Quantaversal Intelligence: Supergenius (simultaneously led a thousand battles on thousands of battlefronts against a mind just as genius as his own Megatron) | Nigh-Omniscient (Percieves all realities and parallel dimensions along with all actions and potential outcomes that can happen within the Multiverse all at once via The Matrix or Vector Prime's spark) Weaknesses: 'None Notable '''Versions: Optimus Prime | Alternity Prime ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Ion Blaster' The ion blaster is a kind of laser rifle and the primary weapon of Optimus Prime. It shoots rather rapidly and can usually one-shot the average Cybertronian. *'Matrix of Leadership' The Matrix was created by Primus, and passed onto the Knights of Cybertron when they left to explore new worlds. Legend says that they called it the "Creation Matrix" for the life-giving abilities they believed its connection to Vector Sigma granted it. It grants Optimus limited healing and existence erasure (of evil beings). *'Energon Axe' Optimus Prime can create a powerful axe made of pure energy. It is equivalent in power to Megatron's Energy Mace. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Cartoons Category:Transformers Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Robots Category:Brawlers Category:Hasbro Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Aliens Category:Machines Category:Autobots Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Life Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Space Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Traveler Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1